


Breathing Patterns

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Counter Sex, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Painful Sex, Telepathy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Emma tries distracting her from the cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Jean shudders, rubbing her hands over the thin fabric of her bra. The strawberry printed cloth does little to protect her against the persistent blast of air from the overhead vent. Nor does it protect her from the chill of the marble countertop. The muscles of her legs ache and cramp as she curls her legs up towards her chest once again, seeking protection from the chill of the countertop.

Emma sighs, grip firm as she lowers her legs to the counter. The overhead lights cast a golden glow which over anyone else would look angelic. Emma looks a glittery eyed angel with nasty intentions. She sniffs, head swimming with floral perfume and soft skin.

“Find a proper breathing pattern, sugar.” Emma says, spreading her legs apart, fingertips glittering.

The stroke against her calf is cool, hard and heavy. She moves up her legs with easy confidence, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Jean swallows, dry mouthed as her fingers slide into her panties, opening her up. The press of fingers burns; chilly and heavy against her damp skin, hard as a thumb flicks over her clit.

 _“You better start breathing.”_ She singsongs in her head, dripping with laughter as fingers slide inside of her. Jean gasps, thighs clamping together at the pressure.

The chilly press of fingers inside her sends a pulse of arousal down her spine. It burns and tingles and stings. Jean shudders, pressing her hips down against the counter as sharp laughter melts into a stunned gasp, echoing in her head.


End file.
